Xellos be Gone!
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: I'm sorry that I didn't have the time to put up new chapters for Shadow's Passion. So this story is to help make up for lost time. It involves a silly little idea that I got watching a media movie. If you want to know what I mean, then check out this s


**Xellos Be Gone!**

**Characters of "The Slayers" by: Tsuguhiko Kadokawa**

**Characters of "Sonic the Hedgehog" by: Yuji Naka**

**Written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Note:** I would like to say that this story is going to based off of a media movie that I saw once in the web site called Inner Demons. It's really funny. If all of you could see it, you'll see what I mean.http: If you would like more info about it, e-mail me and I'll tell you more about it. Yeah, the title's a little lame I'll admit, but I that's all I could think of at the time. I should warn all of you that this story is rated PG-13 for language. Oh, just a reminder, this fic is not part of the series of stories that I'm working on. Also, for future references, the Dark Magician Girl in the story and all of my other stories is going to be named by her former human name Mana from this point forward. And I'm sorry that I didn't get to update sooner. I'm just a bit stressed those past few days after returning back to college with my new classes. So consider this story as a why of making up for lost time and will get back to writing real soon. Well, enjoy!

As Filia Ul Copt was about to put up a new piece of her latest pottery find on a shelf for when she was suddenly startled, causing her to drop her treasure to the ground. When she saw her precious find shattering into a million pieces before her eyes, the female Golden Dragon instantly started to lift up her skirt and took out her huge mace from beneath it and began to swing it towards the Monster's direction. As always, Xellos avoided the assault that was being swung towards his direction and kept on doing so.

"Why Filia, is that any way to treat a guest?" the Trickster Priest asked the female as he continued to enjoy the anger that he was feeding upon.

"Xellos! Do you realize what you've just done?" Filia shouted to the purple-haired Monster as she continued to swing at him with all her strength. "That was one of the most rarest jars that I've ever come across and you've happened to appear out of nowhere and made me drop it to the floor! I'll make you pay for this!"

"Why, that's the most nicest thing that you've said to me all day, Filia," Xellos said with grin on his face as he once again continued to avoid the Golden Dragon's mace attack.

At that moment both Miguel and Sonic entered the Jars and Maces shop as they watched the scene with annoyance. The two of them soon started to turn their attention towards both Jillas and Gravos who just arrived from their daily errands along with the groceries.

"(Sigh!) I would be guessing that those two are having their usual daily discussion, is that right?" Miguel asked the two beastmen as the four of them continued to stare at the scene.

With a nod of their heads, both Jillas and Gravos sighed as they continued to look at the scene with both annoyance and depression.

"Hey, what are you two guys doin' here in this world anyway?" asked Jillas as he turned his full attention towards both the human teen and the blue hedgehog.

"Well, both me and Sonic just came here to drop off a few tea packages from Sylphiel," the human teen answered while at the same time brought out a decent-sized packaged box and placed it on the counter of the store. "We were all in the city with Lina and the rest of the gang to see how things are going with you guys."

"Don't you mean, how Sylphiel is doing, Miguel?" Sonic asked the teen with a sly grin on his face as Miguel started to blush at the blue hedgehog's comment while still maintaining his composure.

Just before Miguel could have the chance to come back at the SEGA hero with a comeback of his own, all of their attentions were suddenly drawn back to both Filia and Xellos as they heard a loud crashing noise coming from their direction. Just as they expected to seen, both the female Golden Dragon and the Monster General/Priest going on their daily routine as usual. However Jillas, Gravos, and Sonic soon started to turn their attentions back towards Miguel for when they've all noticed a dark aura surrounding his very being.

"Uh, Miguel. What are you planning to do?" asked Gravos with a frighten tone of voice as the three of them saw him starting to walk towards the immortal couple.

"Oy, you don't think that don't think that Miguel is going to do anything crazy, do ya Sonic?" Jillas asked Sonic with both a worried and confused tone.

"You seriously don't know him very well, do you?" Sonic responded to the fox man as he sweatdropped nervously at the thought that his human friend is planning to do.

Just as he reached towards both the Golden Dragon and the Monster Priest, Miguel started to tap on Filia's exhausted shoulder as he said while clearing his throat in order to get her attention, "(Ahem!) Filia, you seemed to be a bit stressed."

"Of course that I'm a bit stressed, Mr. Miguel! I've got a demon in my life that just won't go away!" the former priestess of the Fire Dragon King said to him in both an angered and annoyed tone. "I wish that there was some way getting rid of that annoying pest!"

"Well, of course, there is a way to do that," the teen said to the priestess with a calm demeanor. "I've learned in my world that the source for all kinds of stress and paranoia is from one's inner demons. Of course in your case, your demon is actually surfacing and is more of a pest than anyone can handle."

"Why is that a compliment that I hear from the boy who's come from another world?" Xellos asked with a prideful smirk on his face.

"He wasn't talking to you, you filthy Monster!" Filia said to the trickster priest as she tried not to throw her mace at his face before turning her attention back towards Miguel again. "Now, Mr. Miguel, you've mentioned that there's a way for me to get rid of Xellos once and for all?"

"Well, of course I did, Filia," Miguel responded to the Golden Dragon. "There's this one method that I've been working one that's so good that even a Monster like Xellos wouldn't be able to resist it."

_"Uh oh," _Sonic thought to himself as dread started to appear on his face in realization about what's going to happen. _"I think that I might know what Miguel is planning to do and I think that it has something to do with that cute red doll that he bought for Sylphiel from his world."_

"Now, in order to do this, we all need a setting that would be most appropriate for the ritual," Miguel said as he started to point his hand towards Xellos and started concentrating on making an blue energy dome appear all around the Monster.

"What in the...!" the trickster priest said as he put his staff's ruby on the shield in order to free himself, but to no avail. "Just what's happening!"

"Huh? Did Miguel do what I think he just did, you guys?" Sonic said with surprised tone to everyone in the room.

"If you're talking about seeing that kid putting Xellos into an energy shield, then that was what we're seeing!" Gravos answered the blue hedgehog with a tone of astonishment.

"Hey, what do guys suppose Miguel has in mind?" Jillas asked both of his companions as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Now everyone, follow me to the ritual site," Miguel said to everyone with a creepy tone as he walked out of the room with the bubble dome surrounding Xellos tailing along.

As everyone else started to become flabbergasted with what plans that the teen has in mind, Sonic, Filia, and Gravos began to follow him towards an old cemetery that was near town. Just before they left, Filia had Jillas to look after Val's egg while she and the others were out. It was dark and cold around the old area and already they were starting to feel the creeps from the place. Sonic insisted on leading the way for in case that if they lost Miguel's trail, the blue hedgehog would be able to sense it and warp them towards their destination in a matter of seconds. That was when Sonic was starting to wonder about something that's been on his since they left Filia's shop.

_"Shouldn't both me and Miguel be getting back to the place where Sylphiel and the guys are be right now?" _the blue hedgehog thought to himself as he continued to walk in the scary area. _"I mean, probably knowing the guy's new girl friend, she might start to become worried sick for him by now."_

"Hey, Sonic, do you have any idea what Miguel is planning to do with Xellos?" the huge lizard man asked the blue Mobian, interrupting his thoughts as they continued to walk around the cemetery. "I mean, you're his best friend, aren't you?"

"Well, of course that Miguel and I are best buds, big guy," Sonic answered Gravos with a smirk on his face while sounding brave in the place that they're in. "I mean, he and I go way back since our first battle together with both Robotnik and Robo-Robotnik. But, as to how he thinks, well let's just say that I'm as much in the dark as you are."

"Gee! That's reassuring, Mr. Sonic," Filia replied to the blue hedgehog's words in a sarcastic tone just before she'd stopped to look around her surroundings. "Geez, I wonder why that boy would drag that piece of filth to a place like this? I mean, doesn't he know what kind of evil that might be...lurking...around...here?"

The female Golden Dragon's words were soon put to a stop for when she, Gravos, and Sonic saw a rather surprising sight. What they saw was Miguel wearing a rather ridiculous-looking sorcerer's outfit as he meditated with his feet crossed. They've also noticed that the young human was wearing a sharp-pointed blue hat with stars and a moon symbols on it. While still seeing him meditate on the ground, Filia, Gravos, and Sonic each give an expression on their faces that seemed to say, 'you've got to be kidding me.'

But that was not the only thing that surprised them. What they saw next was Xellos being strapped down with magical chains on his wrists while lying on the ground as if he were an wild animal. Filia smirked at the sight of her worse headache in the world being chained like a wild beast. Gravos just stood there dumbfounded at the sight while Sonic was the first to speak his mind about the scene in front of them.

"Uh, Miguel, what in the world are you doing and what exactly are you planning to do with Xellos?" he asked with a curious tone as the blue hedgehog wondered about his human friend's plan to do with the now chained-down Monster priest.

"I'm going to do a little ritual that I've just come up with that'll cure Filia of her aliment of Xellos, Sonic," Miguel responded as he got off of the ground of the cemetery. "It's going to scare the trickster so badly that he won't be a pain on Filia's tail anymore and to do so, I have a little something that would do just the job."

With those words, they all saw the young man starting to take something out of his sorcerer robes. What they saw was a cute and red stuffed toy in is hands. It also possesses huge white eyes that seemed to light up the cemetery area with its presence.

That was when a squeal of delight and joy started to come out of the Golden Dragon as she said, "Eeeeeeeeeee! That's the most cutest and adorable thing that I've ever seen! Where exactly did you get it, Mr. Miguel?"

"Well, this is actually a gift that I bought in a market that I wanted to give to Sylphiel as a present to keep her company on lonely days," Miguel responded as he started to walk towards the Monster Priest with the stuff toy in hand. "However, for a situation like this, I'm going to use it as a tool in order to see to it that this demon would never become a pain to anyone ever again."

"And exactly how are you going to do that with that cute stuffed toy in your hand, Miguel? Tickle me to death with its fur? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Xellos said to him as he began to laugh despite the fact that he's magically chained to the ground.

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to answer that question for you, you tricky purple-haired leprechaun," the human teen answered with a sort of evil grin on his face. "I'll demonstrate on how this little fellow is going to help with this ritual and now is the time is to do so. So prepare yourself for the most horrifying thing that a Monster has ever faced."

_"This should be interesting," _Sonic thought to himself with a sarcastic tone in his mind's voice as he looked at what his friend is going to do with the cute and red stuffed toy.

"Now, here it comes!" Miguel said while squeezing the red-furred stuffed with a firm grip of his hand before it started to sing along with cheery music in the background:

"This is my song,

Fa, la, la, la!

Elmo's Song!

This is my song,

Fa, la, la, la!

Elmo's song!"

As the red cute toy continued its happy little song, Filia once again squealed with delight as she began to say, "What an adorable song! I didn't know that red stuffed animal could sing too!"

"Neither did we!" Sonic replied as both he and Gravos started to stare with disbelief as the song continued. "I didn't know that Miguel would actually buy something that is as horribly cute as that thing! When I first saw it, I thought that it was for some little kid's birthday party, not as a gift for his girlfriend."

"You could say that again, Blue Man!" Gravos added to the blue hedgehog's words as he continued to look at the scene upon them just before he started to notice something that he didn't quite expect to see. "Sonic! Look at what's happening with that purple-haired guy, Xellos!"

As soon as he heard those words come out of the huge lizard man's mouth, Sonic turned his full attention back towards the scene and started to see the most incredible sight that he's ever seen. What he saw happening was Xellos beginning to turn green with sickness as if he'd been overseas and looked as though he were about to throw up at any moment. It also caught the attention of both Filia and Gravos and before either of them had a chance to speak, the Trickster Priest was the first to open his mouth.

"Augh! What in the Ruby-Eye's name is that horribly cute thing doing to me?" Xellos asked while trying to hold off bile from his mouth. "It's draining me of all of my strength as well as my power!"

"Well, I seemed to recall a little something that Amelia once told me for when we were in this world last time, Xellos," Miguel said to the Monster as he continued to hold onto the red stuffed animal. "She said that Monsters such as yourself love to feed off the negative emotions from other beings. However, in my world, stuffed toys, like this stuffed Elmo toy here, are meant to give off good and positive feelings to kids and to cheer up girls who are on down spirits."

"What you say is correct, Miguel!" Filia said as she stared at the stuffed toy with a starry-eyed look on her face just before she squealed again. "Eeeeeeeeeee! The sound of that cute Elmo thing is giving me a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me. It's even filling a scary place like this with a light that keeps the darkness away!"

"I...think...that...I'm going to...be sick!" Xellos said as he tried his best not to throw out the food that seemed to emerge from his mouth.

"Whoa! I didn't even know that!" Sonic said to his human friend with an amazed expression on his face as he continued to keep his eyes on Xellos. "I never even considered thinking into using a cute flush toy like that as a weapon against Monsters."

"You're telling me, Sonic," Gravos said to the blue hedgehog as the two of them continued to watch the scene with amazement. "Xellos is getting more sick by the minute the more that stuffed toy sings."

Just as soon as the stuff Elmo toy stopped its song, everyone shifted their full attention back towards the still chained Monster and saw that he was still mildly sick from the song that he heard. After a moment of thought, Miguel was the first to speak to Xellos.

"So, Xellos, tell me, how do you feel?" the human teen asked for with a grin on his face. "Do you feel so sick that you may not be able to bother Miss Filia ever again?"

After a moment to breathe in some oxygen, Xellos said to Miguel with a rather uneasy tone in his voice, "You almost had me..to say it, but...I thought that Filia of the once mighty Golden Dragons...is going to do...better than depend on tactics...like this to get me to crack."

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Filia shouted out loud as she began to stomp towards Xellos with her huge mace in hand readying to collide its surface with his skull. "Why, that is the most lowest blow that I've ever heard in my entire life! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to...!"

Before she could have the chance to get herself near within striking distant of the purple-haired Monster, both Sonic and Gravos started to grab the raging female dragon by her arms as they did their best to restrain her as best as they could.

"Well, judging from the way you got Filia to react to you like that, I say that we still need work," the human teen said to Xellos as he was about to squeeze the red stuffed toy. "Fortunately, we have nothing but time on our hands and I didn't expect for the process to work right away. So, we'll just have to try again. Even if it means smacking some sense into your head with this stuffed Elmo toy would put an end to everyone's constant annoyance by you. So..."

As soon as he heard those words come out of Miguel's mouth, Xellos began to fidget with fear for what is going to happen to him next. You know what some people would say in the town? They would say that on a night where the moon is full, they would here the voice of a man screaming as if he were about to be murdered while at the same time hearing a mysterious song that is said to bring happiness to those who listened to it.

Meanwhile, inside of a local inn, everyone else was still waiting for both Miguel and Sonic to return from their task. Lina and Gourry, being the people that they are, just started eating while everyone else either stared at their usual fights or just look around the place in order to see what else there is to do. Sylphiel just sighed as she continued to look out the window to see if both Miguel and his blue friend would return. Both Shadow and Mana just stared at the eating/fighting contest that was going on between the both Lina and Gourry.

"Uh, Shadow, are those two always like this for when they eat their food?" the female magician asked her black boyfriend as both she and the Ultimate Life Form looked at the fight that was ensuing between the sorceress and her self-proclaimed guardian. "I mean, they've eaten enough food that is big enough to feed an entire army."

"Well, once you get to know those two as I have Mana, their eating habits are really more of a routine than a surprise," Shadow answered with sigh and a sweatdrop on his forehead as both he and Mana continued to watch the Lina and Gourry's eating ritual.

"I wonder when both Miguel and Sonic are going to be back?" Sylphiel suddenly spoke out with a worried tone as everyone started to turn their full attention towards her direction. "I mean, Miguel said that he has a nice surprise for me for when he's finished delivering a package of tea that I got for Miss Filia. It's been over five hours and both he and Sonic are still not back yet. I'm starting to think that they might've ran into some trouble along the way."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sylphiel. Whatever might've happened, I'm sure those two could handle it," Zelgadis said to the shrine maiden with a calm voice as he continued to read the daily paper while sipping a cup of coffee. "I mean, after what I saw all of your new friends could do, I'm sure that they'll be alright if they ran into trouble."

"Why, stone man, I had no idea that you had such a soft side for us," Knuckles said to the chimera with a sly grin on his face just before Zelgadis turned toward the red echidna's direction with a face that is redden with both anger and embarrassment.

"Alright you two, now is not the time to be fighting," Amelia said while going in between both Knuckles and Zelgadis just before a fight could start between the two. "Mr. Knuckles, it's not nice for a person to make fun of others just because they showed their true feelings. A person should be able to express his feelings freely without having to make fun of them for doing so. Now that is how a person of justice should..."

"Alright! Alright, Amelia! We get the point!" Lina said to the princess of Seyruun while at the same time trying to gulp down the big chunk of food in her mouth. "Damn! You think that Knuckles is some sort of heartless villain that needs to be taught a lesson or something."

"For once I agree with Lina," Tails added to the sorceress words. "Knux was only fooling around a little with Zelgadis and doesn't mean any harm by it. Now let's not start fighting amongst ourselves and focus on both Miguel and Sonic whereabouts, okay?"

"Hey, guys," Gourry said after spending a few moments on devouring a good portion of his meal as well as Lina's without her knowing, "I've been thinking about what you guys have been saying and I've noticed that Xellos hasn't been around since we've arrived."

"You know, Gourry has a point there, guys," the red-haired sorceress as she gave the blonde swordsman a sock to his face for when she notice a portion of her food was missing. "I mean, Xellos usually makes one of his little visits for whenever we're in the area. Right now though, he's nowhere to be seen and isn't bugging us like he's usually does. This is something to start worrying about."

"You know, Lina, you have a point there," Zelgadis said with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "Xellos is usually the one to find us in order to do his usual tricks. But now, he's no where to be seen or heard. Hee! I'll be damned if I didn't have to deal with him ever again."

"Um, everybody, I don't know if I should be saying this, but I think that I have some idea of what might happened to him," Sylphiel said to everyone as every eye of the group started to stare at her. "A while back, I heard a scream of a person waling with fear and pain somewhere around in the forest. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was him or not."

"Well, then maybe we could go outside and see what that sound was," Mana suggested everyone. "If anyone were to be in danger, then..."

However, the female magician's words were soon cut off for when a shout of a familiar voice said to everyone, "Hey, gang! We're back!"

As soon as they turned their full attentions towards the source of the voice, they all found themselves looking at both Sonic and Miguel with normal-sized smiles on their faces. For when she soon saw his face, Sylphiel started to run up to the teen just before she wrapped her arms around his body, giving him a big strong hug as she snuggled up to his shoulders.

"Gee, I guess that you were really starting to worry that something terrible might've happened to both me and Sonic, huh?" Miguel said as he responded to her affection by giving her a hug as well.

"Boy, you sure know how to get a beautiful woman to be affectionate to you like that," Sonic teased as he gave a nudge to his human friend with a sly grin. "Don't you think that it's time for you to give her that gift that you bought from your world?"

"Gift?" the purple-haired shrine maiden said as she looked up at Miguel to see his face. "Miguel, did you really buy a gift just for me?"

The human teen soon blushed with embarrassment for when he heard those words as he nodded in response to Sylphiel's question. That was when he soon started to pull something from within his back and took out the red stuffed-Elmo toy. The girls of the group soon began to squeal with delight at the sight of the cute and red toy. Even Lina Inverse found the stuffed Elmo toy to be a sight of pure innocent and delight.

"Eeeeeeeeeee! That's the most cutest thing that I've ever seen!" Amelia said as she continued to stare at the toy with a starry look like the rest of the female group members. "I can't believe that Miss Sylphiel so lucky to have a considerate boyfriend like Mr. Miguel!"

"Well, I just thought of how Sylphiel must be lonely day after day of being only by herself," Miguel said to everyone while still having shade of red all over his face. "So I was able to buy this while walking around town one day and thought that it would keep you company on those lonely days that you spend in your uncle's place."

"Why...that's the most sweetest thing that anyone has ever did for me!" Sylphiel said to the male teen with tears starting to come down her cheeks. "I don't know how I could express my gratitude to you except...maybe this?"

Then, with one unexpected move, the shrine maiden gave a quick peck on the cheek to the left side of Miguel's face. The Sylphiel's kiss soon caused the teen to blush with embarrassment at her actions. Everyone in the room started to giggle and smile a bit at the scene that was developing between the two. But the moment was soon cut short for when Lina started to clear her throat in order to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to ruin this rather touching moment, but I have something serious to ask that I think that both Miguel and Sonic might want to hear," the red-haired sorceress said with a rather serious tone as she turned to face Miguel's direction. "Now Miguel, did both you and Sonic noticed a huge scream on your way back here?"

The question that Lina asked caused both Sonic and Miguel to have blank expressions on their faces. Then the two of them started to laugh nervously as everyone eyed at them with a bit of curiosity as well as suspicion.

"Well, it's funny that you should mention that, Lina," Miguel said with a nervous chuckle as everyone continued to stare at him with suspicion. "You see, when both me and Sonic came into Filia's shop to drop off the tea that Sylphiel bought for her, we..."

"We sort of caught both her and Xellos in the middle of doing one of their own daily rituals," the blue hedgehog said while completing the teen's sentence. "The two of them were going at each other like little kids fighting over a piece of candy."

"(Sigh!) That's the same old news that we keep hearing from Filia all the time as well as the rest of the people in this town, Sonic," Zelgadis said to the blue hedgehog while giving off a sigh of annoyance. "It still didn't explain why we heard that huge frighten scream of a man..."

However, the chimera's words were soon cut off for when the sound of a door opening erupted throughout the inn like a terrible alarm siren. When the whole group turned to see who it was, they all saw that it was Xellos emerging from the door with a shaken and yet happy look on his face. For when they saw the expression on the Monster Priest's face, everyone but Miguel and Sonic each gave one another a confused and suspicious look towards themselves as they looked at the shaken up priest. Gourry was the first to speak his mind.

"Uh, is it just me or does Xellos seemed a bit different to all of you?" asked the blonde swordsman as he looked at the scene with utter confusion.

With Gourry's words said and done, Amelia was the first one to make any movement. The princess of Seyruun approached Xellos at a slow and steady pace just before she spoke, "Uh, Mr. Xellos, are you okay? Is something the matter?"

Just before the purple-haired priest could have the chance to speak, Sylphiel suddenly started to embrace Miguel tighter than she did before, unaware that the toy is still in her possession. The strength of her hug soon began to set off the red and soft toy off as it began to sing its song:

"This is my song,

Fa, la, la, la!

Elmo's Song!

This is my song,

Fa, la, la, la!

Elmo's song!"

As soon as the song reached his ears, Xellos started to give off a horrified scream of terror as he ran for his life outside and disappeared in the shadows of the night. Everyone, but Sylphiel, Miguel and Sonic, started to become confused for when they all saw the Monster's reaction towards the song for when it sang. Zelgadis was the first to speak a piece of his mind.

"Okay, I don't know what I'm suppose to be feeling right now," the chimera said to his friends as he continued to stare at the door that Xellos entered and exited through. "Right now, I'm starting to feel relieved at Xellos's frightful exit while at the same time feeling confused."

Sylphiel, however, didn't pay attention to the scene for she was too preoccupied with the song of the red Elmo toy that's still in her arms as it continued to sing. "Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh! This toy is the most wonderful gift that I've received in my life!" she said as she continued to hug the toy to her chest as it kept singing its song before turning her full attention back towards her new love. "Miguel, you are the most wonderful person that I've ever met! For what you did, I'm going to make you my special dessert after I make everyone their dinner for tonight."

After giving Miguel a quick peck on the cheek, the shrine maiden walked smoothly towards the kitchen in order to see if the chefs would allow her to use it. Meanwhile, everyone else was still frozen with bewilderment as the tried to understand the scene that they saw. They were so confused that they didn't even bother to chuckle and grin about what Sylphiel was going to do for Miguel.

"Um, is it just me, did everyone else saw that little red toy give Xellos the most terrifying look of his life?" Lina asked everyone in the room while still feeling a bit flabbergasted at what just happened. "'Cause, if I'm the only person who saw that, then I must be crazy."

"Well I, for one, have to go with the red head on this one," said Knuckles as he too was still a bit shocked at what he just saw. "I've never seen that guy show a drop of fear ever since I've arrived in this world."

"Um, is that guy the Xellos Monster that all of you were talking about?" Mana asked everyone in the room as she was shocked while still feeling a bit confused about what just happened. "Is he really the Monster responsible for the trouble that he's caused all of you trouble? He seems to be nothing more than an ordinary person to me."

Everyone, but Sylphiel, started to sigh at once with annoyance and exhaustion for when the female magician asked that question. That was when Amelia decided to speak with her as she started to explain to the confused blonde while trying to breathe in some air to relax herself.

"(Sighs!) Unfortunately, Miss Mana, Xellos is not an ordinary Monster," the princess said as she let the air out of her lungs. "He happens to be the one responsible for the deaths of thousands of Golden Dragons during the 'War of the Monsters' Fall.' To ordinary human beings, he may seem like a friendly face, but he's really an evil Monster that feeds off of the negative emotions from peoples anger and suffering."

"Uh, Amelia, I think that we could give the girl a history lesson a little later," Lina said to Amelia while dragging the princess of Seyruun away from a very confused Mana. "Right now, what I want to know is why did Xellos react to that red toy for when it sang its song."

"Uh, I think that I could shed some light on the subject. Hee! Hee! Hee!" Miguel said out loud to everyone in the group as he gave out a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see, when both me and Sonic arrived and saw both Filia and Xellos up to their old antics, I sort of got an idea from what all of you have been telling me about the Monster Race. By using a bit of my own special powers to drag Xellos along, I was able to preform a little ritual on him using that Elmo toy that I gave to Sylphiel and...well, now he has a psychotic fear of cute red little toy monsters and every time he hears it, it scares the hell out of him. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

A moment of silence flow around the inn's living quarters as they all looked at the outer worldly teen with a mixture of surprise and shock. That was when Zelgadis was the first person to start moving towards Miguel at a nice even pace as he wore a expressionless look on his face. Just as the teen thought that the chimera was going to beat the living hell out of him, Miguel soon received a good nuggie on his head by the stone shaman as he gave out a huge smile on his face. That was something that no one in the group saw him giving out in a long time since they've known him.

"Hey! Zel, what's the big deal?" Miguel asked as his voice vibrated with the continued playful rubbing on his head. "Why the sudden display of brotherly love?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You should really take me to that world of yours sometime to get one of those red things so that I could scare Xellos with!" Zelgadis said to the young man as he continued his playful nuggie on his head while keeping a firm hold around his throat. "You're my hero from this day forward!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, stone man!" Knuckles said to the chimera as he started to exit the room towards the door. "There's no need for you to get all gitty about it. Now, as for me, I'm going to go explore a bit of this city before I come back to this place. Later!"

As soon as the red echidna was out of the room, both Shadow and Mana started to go through the same way as their friend did in order to exit the room.

"Knux has the right idea about going out for a bit," Shadow said to everyone as both he and the female magician stood by the door that leads to the outside. "Me and Mana are going to walk around together in this city a bit while Sylphiel is cooking up dinner."

"Besides, there are so many things that I would like to look at in this world as well," Mana added while starting to take a hold of the black hedgehog hand, causing him to blush slightly. "We'll see you all in a bit for when Miss Sylphiel's meal is ready for all of us to eat. Come on, Shadow sweety! Let's go!"

With those last words out of the blonde female's mouth, the odd couple soon left the room and were out of the inn to explore the city. Just before anyone could have the chance to give the first word in order to stop the silence, Miguel gave out a choked cry just as he said, "Uh, Zel, do you think that you could let go of me now? You're choking me!"

As soon as he heard the teen's choked out voice, the human chimera soon started to release his hold on Miguel's throat let him fall to the ground and backed away just so the guy could try to get some air. Zelgadis also turned his face away from everyone's staring eyes in order to hide the red blush of embarrassment on his face.

When he finally got all of the oxygen back into his lungs, Miguel began to say to the chimera with a rather miffed tone, "Zel! What the hell were you trying to do? Kill me!"

"Sorry for that, Miguel," the human chimera said to the outer worldly tee before regaining his usual composure. "I guess that I just don't know my own strength. Now, onto more important things.

"Exactly what did you do to Xellos that got him to be a cowardly little puppy! And don't skip on the details. I don't want to miss every little word of what you did in order to get him that way. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

A nervous chuckle came from Miguel's mouth as he started to explain to the group about how he was able to perform a mock ceremony that reduced Xellos into a frightful mess. They all laughed a bit for when Sonic mentioned that the human teen wore a cheap imitation of a sorcerer's gown in order to 'perform' the ceremony properly on the purple-haired priest. But before anyone could make a comment or ask the blue hedgehog further about what he meant about what he said, Miguel soon interjected by telling them the rest of the story. After finishing the last part that he told, everyone soon began to roar into a laughter that was loud enough to even wake the dead. A moment later, everyone stopped their cheery laughs for when they all heard the voice of Sylphiel shouting for them to come get their dinner.

As soon as both Lina and Gourry heard those words, the two went stampeding towards the kitchen like a pair of wild wolves going after their next meal. While everyone was still a bit shocked at the two's sudden action, they all suddenly realized that all of the food would be gone if they don't act and get to the kitchen fast. As soon as Knuckles as well as both Shadow and Mana returned from their walk around the city, the entire group soon started to chat to them a bit about what Miguel and Sonic did to Xellos that caused him to be a frightened little puppy. The rest of the night soon went on like usual without the annoyance of Xellos to bother them as they laughed with joy and happiness about the experience that the Monster Priest had to endure.

**The End.**


End file.
